Shaoran
by Felipe S. Kai
Summary: Um pequeno songfic onde Shaoran pensa em sua vida e tudo o que passou através dela.


Shaoran  
  
De repente, lá bem longe  
Aparece outro lugar.  
Novos campos e horizontes,  
Estão ali para eu passar.  
Trem de ferro, trem de lata  
Tem alguém a me esperar.  
Não sei se eu que estou indo,   
Ou ela quem vai chegar.  
  
Quanta alegria, muito prazer,   
To aqui, vão chegar  
A casa é sua, pode entrar  
Meus braços vão te abraçar  
Há tanto pra plantar por aqui.  
  
É assim, quando posso  
Vou aí lhe visitar  
São dois trilhos me levando  
Daqui pra outro lugar  
Somos pares que o destino  
Preferiu aproximar  
Dois amores, dois desejos  
E um trem pra se esperar.  
  
(Almir Sater - Trem de Lata)  


  
"De repente, lá bem longe  
Aparece outro lugar."  
  
Shaoran olhava através da janela do avião. Ao longe, pequeno, mas perfeitamente claro, ele via: Tókio, a capital do Japão; a capital do seu lar. Viu todos os imensos edifícios da capital japonesa passarem sob ele e lentamente sobrevoou a Torre de Tókio; aquela torre que sempre lhe trazia tantas recordações, tantas lembranças. Lembranças de seis anos atrás, quando ela enfrentara o Juiz Yue e passara pelo Julgamento Final. Ela, sua querida Sakura.   
Agora, tudo fazia parte de uma distante lembrança. Uma deliciosa lembrança que o enchia de alegria sempre que pensava no alívio que sentira quando Sakura saíra vitoriosa do teste imposto por Yue. Fracassara com seu clã, com sua família, mas isso não importava.  
Após sair do aeroporto, Shaoran se dirigiu à estação de trem para esperar pelo trem que o levaria de volta para Tomoeda, a cidade a qual sempre pertencera. Entrou na grande estação com sua grande mala e sentou-se perto do local de embarque. Enquanto esperava, mergulhou em profundas recordações.  
  
"Trem de ferro, trem de lata  
Tem alguém a me esperar." 

  
"Vim para o Japão para reunir as Cartas Clow, criadas pelo meu ancestral, o Mago Lead Clow. Eu devia retornar as cartas para o lugar a qual pertenciam: meu Clã. Qual foi minha surpresa ao descobrir que havia outra pessoa envolvida com a captura das cartas: uma garota chamada Sakura Kinomoto."  
"Já faz seis anos. Seis longos anos desde que a vi pela última vez. Tínhamos doze anos na época. Agora estamos com dezoito. Ela deve ser agora uma mulher formada. Mal posso esperar para reencontrar meu grande amor."  
"Ainda me lembro da primeira vez que a vi. Meu coração começou a bater rápido. Logo pensei que era pelo simples fato de ela ser minha rival. Como eu estava enganado. Eu havia amado Sakura desde a primeira vez que a vi e nem me dei conta disso. Como eu era tolo naquela época. Temi declarar meus sentimentos com medo de que ela me rejeitasse e tentasse se afastar de mim."  
"Eu jamais imaginei que meus sentimentos pudessem ser correspondidos. Jamais poderia imaginar que Sakura fosse capaz de me amar. Eu, que havia sido grosseiro e estúpido com ela em nosso primeiro contato. Eu, que disputei a posse das Cartas com ela. Mas ela me ama! Como é bom saber disso!"  
"Agora ela me espera na estação de trem de Tomoeda. Qual será a reação dela quando me vir?"  
  
Shaoran embarcou no trem com destino a Tomoeda. Logo encontrou um lugar para sentar-se. Enquanto olhava a paisagem que corria rapidamente diante de seus olhos, as lembranças novamente lhe afloraram à memória.   
  
"Meus braços vão te abraçar,  
Há tanto pra plantar por aqui."   
  
"Minha querida Sakura. Há tanto que eu queria lhe falar. Nunca tive tanta certeza sobre meus sentimentos como agora. Tenho plena certeza que te amo. E se você me amar do mesmo modo, então poderei realizar meu maior sonho."  
"Sonhei com o momento do nosso reencontro cada segundo que fiquei em Hong Kong. Sonhei em pode te beijar, sonhei tanto com teus lábios! Meus braços vão te abraçar bem forte quando nós nos reencontrarmos, e nunca mais deixarei você partir. Nunca!"  
  
Ele colocou a mão no bolso e apalpou o pequeno volume que trazia consigo. Ainda se lembrava do dia que comprara aquele anel. Ele o havia visto em uma vitrine e imediatamente lembrou de Sakura. Era um belo anel de noivado moldado em ouro e que ostentava um belo rubi esculpido na forma de uma flor.   
  
"O que será que ela vai dizer quando eu lhe mostrar o anel? Será que ela dirá sim? Se disser, serei a pessoa mais feliz deste planeta."  
"Finalmente voltei para o meu lar, de onde jamais deveria ter saído! Há tanto para se fazer por aqui."  
  
"Somos pares que o destino  
Preferiu aproximar"  
  
"Às vezes me pergunto se o motivo pelo qual eu vim ao Japão não tenha sido apenas para conhecer Sakura. Afinal, há muito já estava decidido quem seria o dono das Cartas. Eu não teria a mínima chance. Talvez tenha sido um mero golpe do destino. Se tiver, devo reconhecer que foi um golpe muito bem dado! Coincidência? Não. Afinal, dizem que não existem coincidências. Existe somente o inevitável. Então talvez fosse inevitável minha vinda ao Japão e também talvez fosse inevitável que eu me apaixonasse por você, minha querida Sakura. No entanto, acho que isso é algo que eu nunca vou saber."  
"Mas se tudo tiver sido um golpe do destino, penso se o destino também não poderia presentear Meiling como presenteou a mim. Afinal, ela sempre gostou muito de mim. Seria injusto fazê-la sofrer dessa maneira. Ainda posso lembrar do dia que disse a ela que eu amava Sakura. Embora Meiling não tenha demonstrado, eu sei como ela sofreu com a notícia. A mim também não foi nada fácil dizer a ela que eu gostava de outra garota. Mas dizem que é melhor um fim trágico do que uma tragédia sem fim. Eu jamais poderia ficar com a Meiling amando a Sakura. Eu estaria sendo injusto com ela, comigo e com Sakura."  
"Apesar de tudo, Meiling sempre terá um espaço muito especial em meu coração. Afinal, ela é minha prima querida; alguém que sempre me apoiou em tudo o que fiz ao longo de minha vida."   
  
Shaoran ouviu o ruído do trem parando. Era isso, então. Chegara finalmente. O rapaz apanhou sua bagagem e desembarcou. Olhou de um lado para o outro e respirou fundo o ar tão estranho mas ao mesmo tempo tão familiar daquela cidade tão amada. Atrás dele, as portas do trem se fecharam uma vez mais e, vagão após vagão o trem desapareceu numa curva ao longe.   
Shaoran andou um pouco, ainda contemplando aquela estação, a mesma de seis anos atrás. Foi quando ele a viu, mais linda do que nunca. Sakura estava parada perto de um banco, olhando para ele e sorrindo. Como ele sentira falta daquele sorriso radiante! Colocou as malas no chão e correu. Sakura abriu os braços e eles se abraçaram forte, nunca mais querendo se separar. Olharam-se mas não trocaram palavra até saírem da estação. Na verdade, cada um sabia o que o outro estava sentindo naquele momento. Caminharam lentamente até o local onde Touya os esperava com o carro. Entraram em silêncio e Touya deu a partida. Então, o carro dobrou a esquina, levando Shaoran rumo a uma nova vida, uma vida que finalmente seria completa.  
  
Espero que tenham gostado. Passei muito tempo sem escrever nada, mas finalmente pude retomar minha grande paixão. Sei que poderia ter feito algo muito melhor, mas enfim... Este fic é apenas um "tapa buraco" por assim dizer. Apenas algo bem curto enquanto eu não finalizo meus outros projetos.   
Pensei em fazer vários songfics semelhantes a este e a "Eriol, fics curtos, tendo como base uma música, alternando primeira e terceira pessoa, onde a personagem em questão disserta sobre sua vida e seu relacionamento com os amigos e amantes. Só espero encontrar músicas que combinem com as personagens do anime.  
Gostaria imensamente de saber sua opinião sobre este fic. Mande-me um e-mail comentando a história. Só assim poderei saber se estou agradando. Até outra hora.   
  
Peace and Love to all and each one of you.

Namárië

Felipe S. Kai


End file.
